


Damnés: Les centièmes Hunger  Games

by Amiral



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiral/pseuds/Amiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors des soixante-quinzième Hunger Games, une révolte a éclatée. Que ce serait-il passé si la rébellion avait été matée? Comment aurait été traité les districts, les vainqueurs?</p><p>Les  Jeux continuent, année après année, Moisson après Moisson, tribut après tribut... A l'aube des centièmes Jeux, une nouvelle Expiation se prépare. Cette fois-ci, le Capitole ne laissera pas passer l'occasion, il va s'en servir pour asseoir sa position, pour essayer d'éteindre les dernières flammes de la rébellion. Il va vouloir montrer sa force, exposer sa technologie bien supérieure aux districts. </p><p>Une chose est sûre, ces Hunger Games seront inoubliables, sanglants...</p><p>Pauvres tributs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'heure de gloire

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Voici une nouvelle fiction traitant d'un sujet qui m'a intéressé: que ce serait-il passé si la rébellion avait échouée? Voici donc mon point de vue avec un vingt-quatre points de vue! 
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle me tient à cœur! 
> 
> Encore un énorme merci à Viltis, Solène et Charlène qui me soutiennent et me corrige.
> 
> Je rappelle également que je ne fais qu'emprunter le monde de Suzanne Collins ainsi que quelques un de ses personnages!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

 

* * *

  


**Prologue**

  

 

  


Ary Vorn regarde sa montre. Son heure de gloire approche et il ne raterait cela pour rien au monde. On l'appelle des coulisses, l'émission va commencer. Le logo du Capitole apparaît à l'écran, signe que le président va prendre la parole. Cornélius Snow étant mort depuis près de cinq ans ce n'est autre que son fils qui fait son apparition. Ary est persuadé que ce bon vieux Snow n'est pas mort tout seul mais ça il n'en a rien à faire. Il a passé toute sa vie à se rapprocher du fils pour rentrer dans ses petits papiers. Son pari a fonctionné puisque c'est finalement à l'aube de ses cinquante ans que son vœu allez être exaucé.

Lorsque l'hymne de Panem finit de retentir, Icar Snow prend la parole provoquant un sourire chez Ary. Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, la barbe en mis à part. Comble de l'ironie, il porte également une rose blanche.

—   Cher peuple de Panem, commence-t-il. Bonjour. Comme vous le savez nous arrivons à une nouvelle étape de nos Hunger Games !

L'homme se tait tandis que des applaudissements préenregistrés rompent le silence.

—   Il y a maintenant vingt-cinq ans, continue-t-il. Mon défunt père a mis fin à une nouvelle révolte qui avait pris forme derrière la personne de Katniss Everdeen. De là, nous avons eu la désagréable surprise d'apprendre que le Treize avait survécu. Bien entendu le Capitole a rétablit l'ordre grâce à une technologie et une morale bien supérieur à celles de nos chers districts. Les représailles ne se sont pas fait attendre mais dans sa grande bonté mon père à laisser la vie sauve aux districts.

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement pour remercier ce « bon » Snow. Ary n'en peut plus, il a hâte qu'Icar finisse ce fichu discours.

Bien entendu, tout acte à des conséquences et mon père se devait de sévir. Comme vous le savez le district Douze a été rasé et transformé en bagne géant. Tous les prisonniers de guerre y sont enfermés pour purger leur peine de même que tous les habitants du district Treize.

Ary ne peut s'empêcher de rire, le district douze sert surtout de nouveau « lieu de travail » pour les opposants de Snow et les criminels du Capitole.

—   Bien entendu, conscient que nos gagnants des Hunger Games n'ont été que de pauvre victime utilisés à des fins politiques, ils n’ont pas subi ce soir. Mieux, la plus célèbre étant restée au district Douze pour surveiller la population.

Le président Snow fait une courte pause. Ary en est que plus impatient.

—   Revenons-en au fait principal, se reprend-il. Cette année est l'année des centièmes Hunger Games ! Nous avons donc le droit à une Expiation !

Tandis que de nouveaux applaudissements résonnent, Snow sort une boîte en chêne de son bureau et l'ouvre. Sur la quinzaine d'enveloppes jaunit par le temps, trois ont déjà été ouvertes. Ary est persuadé qu'elles sont toutes vides. Il serait même prêt à mettre sa main au feu que les Expiations sont choisies par le président.

Snow prend la quatrième enveloppe, l'ouvre et fait semblant de découvrir ce qui y est marqué.

—    « Pour rappeler que le Capitole est supérieur aux Districts et que ces derniers ne peuvent lutter, leurs tributs se retrouveront à sa merci et seront exposés à sa magnificence. »

Icar fait une courte pause pour permettre au téléspectateur de faire sa propre opinion.

—    Et bien, reprend-il d’un air jovial. Cela promet ! Mais comme vous le savez ; aucun Jeu n'est possible sans un homme qui travaille dans l'ombre. Il est désormais l'heure de vous révéler le nom de notre Haut-Juge qui aura l'honneur de se charger de ces Hunger Games : Ary Vorn !

Enfin.

Son heure de gloire arrive enfin. Ary Vorn sort des coulisses sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

—   Bonjour monsieur le président, lance-t-il en inclinant la tête avant de se tourner vers les caméras. Bonjour Panem. Je ne peux que vous exprimez ma gratitude pour m'avoir confié cette honorable tâche.

Icar Snow lui répond d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Le genre de sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon.

—   Mais, annonce-t-il. Être Haut-Juge pour une Expiation est bien difficile et c'est pourquoi j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre chère Ary ne sera pas seul dans cette tâche ! Mesdames et messieurs veuillez accueillir notre deuxième Haut-Juge, Peeta Mellark !

Une salve d'applaudissement encore plus puissante se fait entendre. Ary avait grincé des dents en apprenant qu'il ne serait pas seul Haut-Juge mais Snow l'avait rassuré. Mellark avait été lobotomisé lors de la dernière révolte ce qui en faisait un parfait serviteur du Capitole. Il avait choisi car même vingt-cinq ans après, il reste l'idole du Capitole, le vainqueur par excellence. Mais ce n'est qu'une marionnette.

Les Jeux en leur intégralité sont d'Ary même si seul Peeta récoltera la gloire. Néanmoins Ary n'avait rien dit. S'il fait du bon travail il sera rappelé pour l'année prochaine.

Peeta arrive sur le plateau dans un costume pourpre. Ary a beau ne pas l'aimer, il ne peut qu'admettre qu'il est bien plus charismatique que lui. Même le travail des stylistes n'avait pas réussi à faire quelque chose de correcte avec ce visage hideux. Son nez crochu reste bien visible tout comme ses nombreuses verrues. Mais pour lui le pire reste ses cheveux rêches qui retombent sur ses épaules. Ary soupire devant ces « cadeaux » de la nature.

—   Bonjour Peeta, l’accueille Snow. Tout Panem est ravi d'apprendre que vous êtes Haut-Juge pour cette expiation !

—   Bonjour, répond le vainqueur en souriant. Je dois vous dire que je suis moi-même comblé par tant d'attention et ne peut que vous remercier de m'avoir fait confiance.

—   Assez de fioriture. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette expiation ?

—   Malheureusement, rétorque-t-il l’air faussement navré. Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose sans risquer de révéler d'importantes informations. Tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les apparences seront plus que trompeuses. Rien de ce qui n'a été fait jusque-là n'égalera ces jeux. Mis à part ça, comme vous le remarquerez dans quelques instants cette année nous ne retrouverons pas nos mentors habituels. Comme vous le savez ces jeux sont sous le signe de la puissance du Capitole…

—   Je pense qu'en effet c'est suffisant pour le moment, le coupe Ary. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que nos chers tributs se retrouvent sans surprises.

Ary se force à rire pour imiter Peeta et le président. Après tout il faut qu'il paraisse sociable pour le public.

—   Dans ce cas peuple de Panem, conclut Snow. Je vous laisse avec votre présentateur préféré Caesar Flickermann qui vous présentera en direct le résultat des moissons. Et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable !


	2. Un champion incompris et une beauté fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! 
> 
> Voici les deux premiers tributs de ce vingt-quatre points de vue!
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira! 
> 
> Bonne lecture!

 

****

** District Un **

****

****

** Gabriel Hart, 18 ans **

La lumière du soleil me réveille. Je me réveille toujours tôt depuis quelques semaines. En même temps qui ne serait pas nerveux à l'approche de la moisson. Je tourne ma tête vers la droite. Hannah est toujours endormie, sa main posée sur ma poitrine. Je la dépose délicatement sur le matelas et me lève. Je m'approche du miroir. Mes cheveux noirs reposent sur mes épaules, cachant à peine mes trapèzes saillants. Je ne peux m'empêcher de haïr ce corps. De haïr ce corps entraîné malgré lui pour ces fichus jeux. J'aurai aimé ne pas y participer mais il y a Hannah… Je l'aime et ne peut rien lui refuser, malheureusement pour moi.

-Bonjour beau brun, me susurre une voix près de mon oreille.

Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Ces stupides jeux me rendent trop nerveux. Elle passe ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasse dans le cou.

-J'adore ta peau, continue-t-elle sur le même ton, elle est douce.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'échapper un rire.

-Dis plutôt que ce sont mes muscles que tu aimes ! je réponds ironiquement.

Hannah continue son petit manège, m'embrassant le cou tout en baissant lentement ses mains.

-Hmm… Ce n'est pas faux, finit-elle par avouer. Mais en même temps regarde-moi ce corps de rêve ! Qui n'aurait pas envie de croquer dedans !

Bien qu'ayant compris depuis longtemps ce qu'elle essaye de faire, je la laisse faire appréciant ce moment qui pourrait bien figurer parmi mes dernier.

-C'est un corps fait pour gagner, affirme mon amante. Un corps de champion.

A ces mots je me raidis. Je la repousse gentiment lui montrant que je n'en ai pas envie.

-Oh non, s'exclame-t-elle, vexée. Gabriel! Tu n'as pas honte de me frustrer comme ça !

-Tu n'as qu'à être moins gourmande, je rétorque froidement. Tu m'as déjà épuisé toute la nuit. Et puis la moisson est pour bientôt il faut que je me prépare.

Voir son visage faire la moue m'est vraiment insupportable mais je ne veux pas. Ce qu'elle me fait est déjà assez horrible comme ça.

-Tu vas le faire hein ? Tu ne vas pas te débiner ?

Je soupire.

-Je te l'ai promis Hannah. Mais je ne te comprends pas. Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on reste ensemble ? Que l'on construise notre vie ?

Hannah recule aussitôt, optant pour un ton plus glacial que jamais.

-On en a déjà discuté Gabriel, me lance-t-elle, plus sérieuse que jamais. Tu es un monstre de la nature et doué en tout. Tu es fait pour gagner. Tu es un champion. Tu peux ne pas te porter volontaire mais sache une chose: si tu fais ça tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne supporterai pas d'être avec un couard.

Avant même que je puisse répondre, Hannah reprend un ton doux.

-Allez il reste peu de temps, laisse-moi te préparer.

Je hoche la tête et la suis jusqu'à ma penderie. Elle en sort un costume trois pièces bleu marine. Je l'enfile sans un mot.

-Parfait ! s'extasie-t-elle. Avec ça on ne voit que tes magnifiques yeux bleus !

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mes yeux lui font cet effet. Pour moi ça ne reste que des yeux. Enfin bref qu'elle les aime ou pas n'y change rien puisqu'elle veut m'envoyer à la mort.

-Tout simplement magnifique ! continue-t-elle. Et si l'on ajoute ta barbe de trois jours tu es irrésistible ! Tous les sponsors vont être pour toi.

Je ne prends même plus la peine de répondre. Après avoir fini de m'habiller, Hannah s'occupe d'elle. Vingt minutes plus tard nous sommes sortis de l'appartement. J'y vis avec Hannah depuis mes 16 ans, depuis que mon père m'a mis à la porte en fait. Sur la route, tous les habitants du district me souhaitent bonne chance. Ici, la moisson ne comporte aucun suspens, les noms des deux tributs étant décidés bien avant. Que ce soit une année d'Expiation n'y change rien. Sur la demande d'Hannah, je me suis porté volontaire comme tribut. Personne n'a osé m'affronté pour prendre ma place. D'après ce que je sais ma partenaire n'a pas eu la même chance.

Lorsque nous arrivons sur la place principale du District, une haie se fait autour de moi pour me permettre d'aller m'enregistrer. J'entends des gens rire, s'amuser et commencer à parier sur le nombre de jour que je tiendrais. Cela me dépasse, comment peut-on parier sur des enfants qui vont mourir ? Contrairement à la majorité des habitants du District, les Hunger Games ne me plaisent pas. Je les trouve malsain.

-Gabriel Hart, enregistré.

J'attends patiemment qu'Hannah finisse de s'enregistrer puis l'embrasse. Après tout, c'est peut-être l'une des dernières fois que je le ferai. Après ce baiser, Hannah me souris puis part rejoindre sa section tandis que moi celle des dix-huit ans. J'y retrouve Klin, ce qui ressemble le plus à un meilleur ami.

-Alors tu vas vraiment le faire ? me demande-t-il en soupirant.

-Oui, je réponds aussitôt. Je vais le faire.

-Tu es vraiment malade Gabriel, s'emporte-t-il. Je te connais depuis qu'on est gamin et tu m'as toujours dit détester les Hunger Games.

-Je sais Klin, je finis par admettre au bout de quelques secondes. Je le sais...

-Tu m'as toujours dit détester ton père, continue-t-il. Le détester pour t'avoir forcé à t'entraîner et que même en rêve tu ne te présenterais jamais.

-Je le sais aussi, je répète sur le même ton.

-Alors pourquoi Gabriel ? s'exclame-t-il. Pourquoi le fais-tu pour elle ?

Devant mon absence de réponse il lâche un soupire.

-Tu es vraiment prêt à risquer ta vie pour ses beaux yeux ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? murmure-t-il.

-Tout simplement parce que je l'aime! je réponds, amère. Alors s'il faut en passer par là pour que je la garde alors oui je suis prêt à risquer ma vie.

-Bien, finit-il par lâcher. De toute façon je vois que tu as pris ta décision, pas la peine d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis.

-Exactement.

Sur ces mots, notre hôtesse Eri Bar, une excentrique de première habillée toute de jaune, prend la parole.

-Bien le bonjour à tous ! s'égosille-t-elle. Comme vous le savez cette année est une année d'Expiation. Pour cette occasion notre cher président vous a concocté un petit message.

Tout à coup, le grand écran disposé à l'arrière de l'hôtesse s'illumine pour faire apparaître le président. J'écoute attentivement tous ce que dit Snow et les deux Hauts-Juges. Lorsque l'écran s'éteint, mon regard se pose directement sur notre « mentor ». Il doit bien faire une bonne tête de moins que moi et je dois bien avouer qu'il ne ressemble en rien aux habitants du Capitole. Malgré le fait qu'il soit scientifique, il ne porte pas de lunettes. Il semblerait que ce soit un cliché. Par contre il n'est vêtu que d'une longue blouse blanche. En tout cas ça ne veut rien dire de bon, un scientifique ne vaut pas un vrai mentor, surtout au niveau des sponsors.

-Comme vous venez de l'entendre, cette année d'Expiation ne ressemblera en rien à ce que vous connaissez. Et qui dit année spéciale, dit également mentor spécial ! Pour le district un, voici votre mentor le Dr Habre !

Pour toute réponse l'homme hoche la tête. Ça promet…

-Passons maintenant au plus important. Et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable !

Eri s'approche de la première urne, celle des filles. Elle prend le premier papier qui passe.

-Hannah Green ! s'exclame-t-elle, réjouie.

Même si je sais que Stana est volontaire, je ne peux m'empêcher d'angoisser en la voyant monter sur scène. Hannah sourit, elle sait qu'elle ne participera pas aux jeux. Avant même que notre hôtesse demande s'il y a une volontaire, une voix ce fait entendre.

-Je suis volontaire ! lance une voix.

Je vois alors ma « partenaire » sortir de la section des dix-huit ans. Tout le monde bave sur elle mais pas moi. Je la trouve vulgaire. Elle prend soin d'avancer lentement. Elle veut déjà mettre les sponsors dans sa poche. Elle monte sur scène avec délicatesse et s'approche de l'hôtesse.

-Ton nom ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

-Stana Molis, articule lentement ma futur partenaire.

-Applaudissons tous notre première tribu de ces Hunger Games, Stana Molis !

Une véritable euphorie s'échappe alors du public. Ici, les Hunger Games sont attendu avec impatience et tous veulent oublier ceux de l'année dernière où nos tributs se sont fait tuer dès le bain de sang.

\- Venons-en à notre deuxième tribut, s'exclame-t-elle en mettant la main dans l'urne des garçons.

Impatient, je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de piocher un nom.

-Je suis volontaire ! je m’écris.

Sans un regard vers Klin je m'avance vers la scène. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je n'ai pas peur mais j'appréhende quand même un peu. J'arrive devant Eri et me dresse de tout mon long. Je me regarde dans l'écran et je dois bien avouer être assez impressionné de l'image que je donne. Hannah avait raison, ce costume me va à ravir.

-Ton nom ? me demande-t-elle impatiente.

-Gabriel Hart.

J'ai tout comme Stana droit à une ovation. Nous nous serrons ensuite la main. Stana essaye déjà de me séduire. Je soupire, je sens que je ne vais pas la supporter longtemps. Mais avant même que je me rende compte, ma partenaire se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser, arrachant un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Je la repousse doucement car je suis conscient qu'elle vient de nous faire gagner des sponsors. Eri conclut son discours avec cette célèbre phrase et on nous conduit dans l'hôtel de ville où je suis séparé de Stana. On me fait entrer dans un petit salon. Deux canapés sont disposés face à face. Je m'assois sur celui qui est en face de la porte. Deux minutes plus tard cette dernière s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Hannah. Elle me saute dessus et m'embrasse passionnément.

-Tu l'as vraiment fait ! s'extasie-t-elle. Tu étais fantastique ! Je t'aime Gabriel !

-Je t'aime aussi Hannah, je maugrée.

Elle passe ensuite tout le reste de sa visite à me donner des conseils pour gagner. Tous ce dont j'ai besoin quoi. Lorsque les pacificateurs viennent la chercher j'en suis presque soulager. C'est ensuite au tour de Klin. Il vient s'asseoir en face de moi sans un mot.

-Tu ne dis rien ? je finis par demander.

-Non, lance-t-il sèchement. Il ne vaut mieux pas. De toute façon tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter et tu l'as toujours regretté.

Sur ce coup il marque un point. A chaque fois que je n'ai pas écouté un de ses conseils j'ai fini par le regretter.

-Klin… je murmure. Essaye de me comprendre…

-Je comprends tes motivations, me coupe-t-il. Mais je ne les cautionne pas.

Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, l'un des pacificateurs ouvre la porte, signe que Klin doit partir. Le temps est-il passé si vite que ça ? Il me prend dans ses bras.

-Bat toi, m'ordonne-t-il. Reviens s'il te plaît.

-Je te le promets, je réponds, beaucoup plus sérieusement que je le pensais.

Sur ces mots Klin se lève et suis les pacificateurs. Alors que je pensais que Klin serait ma dernière visite, la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer mon père tout sourire. J'hésite à demander aux pacificateurs de le faire sortir lorsqu'une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je le laisse approcher.

-Je suis fière de toi mon fils. Tu es enfin compris que tu es fait pour ça. Tu vois que j'avais raison d'insister.

Alors que mon « père » s'apprête à me prendre dans ses bras, je lui donne un magistral coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Au son qu'elle produit, j'en déduis que je lui ai cassé. Tant mieux. Sans lui adressé un mot je me rends à la porte et frappe. Un pacificateur m'ouvre.

-J'ai fini, je lance. On peut y aller.

 

* * *

 

** Stana Molis, 18 ans **

J'aime sentir l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Prendre ma douche est mon moment le plus important, le moment où je suis vraiment moi. Je me sens libre et me lâche complètement. Après presqu'une heure j'éteins enfin l'eau. Comme dans n'importe quel district elle coûte extrêmement chère mais c'était la condition sine qua non pour que j'aille en centre d'entraînement, que je puisse prendre autant de douche que je veux. De toute façon mes parents ne peuvent rien me refuser. Je tends mon bras pour prendre une serviette et m'essuie délicatement. Je m'approche ensuite du miroir, prend une crème spécial et l'étale sur tout mon corps. Elle me permet de garder une peau douce. Une fois finie j'entreprends de lisser mes cheveux bruns. Je les ai coupés récemment en prévision des jeux. Ils m'arrivent désormais juste en dessous des épaules. Après les avoir raidis et convenablement attachés, je m'occupe de mon visage. Même si je ne suis pas au Capitole, mon père, ayant une situation assez élevé dans notre district, réussi à me faire passer ce dont j'ai besoin. Je suis consciente du corps de rêve que l'on m'a donné donc la moindre des choses et de l'entretenir. Tout le monde voit en moi une ravissante poupée mais tous ne savent pas que je suis aussi noire que mes yeux peuvent l'être. Tout en moi me permet d'obtenir ce que je veux.

Tous ce que je ne peux m'offrir mon corps l'obtient.

L'année de mes seize ans, mes amies et moi avions comme jeu préféré de se lancer des défis sur qui on pourrait séduire. Je n'ai jamais échoué que ce soit la mairesse ou mon père, tous n'ont pas résisté à mon charme et ont succombé à mes avances. Beaucoup diraient que c'est malsain mais pour moi c'est tout simplement jouissif. Dès que mon visage est fin prêt, je m'attèle à m'épiler. Il est hors de question que le moindre poil puisse me porter préjudice. Alors que je pose la pince à épiler, ma mère rentre dans la salle de bain. Je la regarde sans sourciller, me trouver nue devant des gens ne me pose aucun problème.

-Tu es ravissante Stana, comme toujours tu me diras. J'espère que tu es bientôt prête ton père est en train de s'impatienter. Il a hâte de voir sa gagnante de fille.

Tu parles, il a surtout envie de se trouver seul avec moi. Je force un sourire et me dirige vers ma chambre qui est attenante à la salle de bain. Mes habits m'attendent sur mon lit. Puisqu'il fait chaud j'ai décidé de prendre une longue robe rouge avec un décolleté plongeant et une ouverture dans le dos qui descend jusqu'au bas de mes reins. J'enfile ensuite mes talons et me retourne vers ma mère qui m'avait suivi.

-Pas de sous-vêtement, s'étonne-t-elle ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-J'en ai pas l'utilité aujourd'hui, je réponds immédiatement. Si ma poitrine peut m'attirer quelques sponsors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais.

Elle hoche la tête

-Tu as raison. Cette robe te va à ravir.

Elle s'avance ensuite vers moi et réarrange mon chignon.

-Voilà, dit-elle fièrement. Tu es parfaite maintenant.

Je vois dans son regard qu'elle a envie de me prendre dans ses bras. Qu'elle n'a pas envie que j'y aille. Néanmoins elle me comprend et c'est tout ce qui compte. En fin de compte, c'est elle qui me comprend le mieux. Dans un élan d'affection qui ne m'est pas familier je me retrouve à la prendre moi-même dans mes bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je lui promets. Je reviendrai.

Elle hoche la tête et m'embrasse sur la joue.

-Allez je file je vais être en retard. Prend soin de toi ma chérie.

Je hoche la tête. En tant que cameraman officiel des Hunger Games dans le district quatre, elle ne pourra pas venir à ma moisson ce qui l'atteint plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Je la vois partir de ma fenêtre de chambre. A peine ma mère a-t-elle claqué la porte que mon père se trouve sur le pas de ma porte. Je sais déjà ce qu'il veut. Je soupire en constant qu'il reste encore trois heures avant la moisson.

-Tu es très belle, me complimente-t-il.

-Ne te fatigue pas, je siffle. C'est non. Je t'ai déjà dit des milliers de fois que si je l'avais fait c'était suite à un pari. Alors tu pourras venir baver devant moi autant que tu veux ça ne changera rien.

Je le vois hocher la tête.

-D'accord. Je comprends. Mais…

Je ne le laisse pas finir. Je me retourne vers lui et le bouscule pour sortir de la pièce.

-Je vais voir les filles, je le coupe. On se voit à la moisson.

Je sors de la maison en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. A peine sorti que les gens me regardent déjà. J'adore ça. Bien sûr tout le monde sait que je vais me porter volontaire. Il faut dire que ça n'a pas été chose facile, j'ai dû affronter plusieurs autres filles pour pouvoir être la fière représentante du district un. Après une dizaine de minutes j'arrive enfin à notre parc. Mes deux amies y sont déjà. En me voyant, Heiline écarquille les yeux. J'en déduis que ma robe fait son effet.

-Waouh ! Stana ! Tu es à craquer ! S'exclame en se jetant presque sur moi

Eyli, elle, fait la moue.

-Mouais, y a mieux, finit-elle par admettre en minaudant

Heilline éclate de rire

-Dis plutôt que tu es jalouse de son corps de rêve oui !

J'esquisse un sourire tandis qu'Eyli répond au rire de Heilline.

-Moui c'est pas faux, répondit-elle en faisant semblant de faire la moue. Alors dit moi tout, combien de mec as-tu fait craquer sur le chemin ?

-Oh je ne sais pas, je réponds après quelques secondes de fausse réflexion. Je dirai bien tous mais ça paraitrait prétentieux.

Heilline et Eyli éclatent de rire. De nous trois, elles savent parfaitement que je suis la plus belle.

-Par contre y en a un que j'aurai aimé ne pas séduire…

-Ton père ? Répondit Eyli en fronçant les sourcils

Je hoche la tête.

-Je maudis le jour où l'on a pariées que je n'arriverai pas à le séduire, je maugrée. Mais bon quand j'ai envie de quelque chose je n'ai qu'à lui faire miroiter mon corps et il me l'achète.

Heilline soupire. De nous trois c'est largement elle la plus prude.

-Tu es désespérante Stana. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de faire ça ?

Je souris.

-Tout Heilline, je murmure avant d'hausser le ton. Cela m'apporte tout ce que je veux.

Elle ne me reprend pas ce qui m'arrange. Nous continuons de discuter de tout et surtout de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers la place principale sous le regard de tous. Nous nous enregistrons et allons dans la section des dix-huit ans en prenant soin d'être tout devant. Alors que les filles me parlent, je n'ai d'yeux que pour la scène qui se dresse devant moi. Mon regard se pose sur notre hôtesse, Ery. Quand je pense que le Capitole est censé être à la mode… Cette femme est un tue l'amour à elle seule. Elle porte des sortes de grosse ranger jaune fluo qui sont largement trop grande pour elle. En remontant on peut voir un collant un peu trop moulant, de la graisse sortant par les petits trous que comportait le collant. Comme si ce n'est pas suffisant, elle arbore une espèce de robe jaune pétant immonde qui en plus de ne descendre qu'à mi-cuisse est composé de frou-frou. Jamais je n'oserai portait ça. Le meilleur ou le moins pire cher elle reste son maquillage heureusement assez sobre et ses cheveux qui bien que teints en jaune sont attaché en queue de cheval. A entendre Heilline et Eyli, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à la trouver ridicule.

Mon regard se pose ensuite sur l'homme qui est à ses côtés. Cela m'intrigue car je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus, Ery prend la parole pour ensuite nous montrer le petit film de Snow. Au moins, il m'a permis de comprendre qui était l'inconnu. Cela n'est pas bon pour moi, un scientifique ne vaut pas un mentor. Mais il faut dire que ce Dr Habre est plutôt mignon. J'en ferai bien mon quatre-heure.

-…Et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable !

Cette phrase me ramène à la réalité. Le tirage au sort va enfin avoir lieu.

-Hannah Green ! s'exclame l'hôtesse en sautillant sur place.

Je la vois monter sur scène sans crainte. Tu m'étonnes elle sait très bien que je vais volontaire. Quoique ça serait très drôle de ne pas le faire. Allez, il faut arrêter de jouer, c'est mon moment.

-Je suis volontaire ! je dis d'une voix haute et forte.

Voilà c'est fait. Je m'avance lentement afin que toutes les caméras se posent sur moi. C'est le moment le plus important, le moment où je dois attirer le plus de sponsor. Je monte les marches une par une tout en regardant l'écran géant. J'aime ce que j'y vois. Une vraie beauté fatale, plutôt mortelle je dirai. J'arrive enfin près de notre hôtesse.

-Ton nom, me demande-elle avec un soupçon de jalousie ?

-Stana Molis, je réponds imperturbable.

-Bien veuillez applaudir Stana Molis !

Une véritable ovation se fait alors entendre. J'ai bien réussi mon pari. Et en voyant mon partenaire de district monter sur scène je me dis qu'ils ne vont pas être déçus. Gabriel Hart… Je crois bien qu'il ne figure pas à mon tableau de chasse. Il va falloir y penser car il peut m'être utile dans l'arène.

-Serrez-vous la main, demande Ery.

Je lui sers la main et alors qu'il me la lâche, je l'attire vers moi et lui donne mon plus beau baiser, histoire qu'il revienne en redemander plus tard. Je suis très étonnée car il n'y répond pas. Néanmoins il comprend que je fais cela pour notre image, pour nous attirer des sponsors. C'est pourquoi il ne me repousse pas violemment mais assez pour que je comprenne qu'il veut que j'arrête. Bien sûr même si je suis frustré qu'il me résiste, le baiser à eut l'effet escompté car la foule est en liesse.

Nous partons vers l'hôtel de ville où l'on nous sépare. J'arrive dans un petit salon. Je ne m'assois pas, je suis trop nerveuse pour ça. Mes premières visites sont celles de mes amies. On échange des discussions banales et puis c'est déjà l'heure. Elles s'en vont pour laisser place à mon pervers de père. Je n'aime pas son expression, il va m'annoncer quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire du tout. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse dans le cou. Je le laisse faire. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Ta mère a eu un « accident » avec son Hovercraft, susurre-t-il. Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé vivante.

Je reste tétanisée. En fin de compte il a touché à la seule personne qui compte pour moi. J'ai envie de pleurer. C'est une sensation étrange.

-Oh je sais bien que ça te touche plus que ça en a l'air. Je t'avais dit que tu le regretterais si tu continuais ton petit manège avec moi. Tu as voulu jouer, tu as perdu, raille-t-il.

Je sais maintenant d'où je tiens cette noirceur qui est en moi. Dire que je le croyais doux et inoffensif. J'ai fait l'erreur de le sous-estimer et je le paye cher, très cher. Je n'arrive pas à parler. Je n'aime pas cette situation, je n'aime pas être vaincu. Profitant de mon moment de faiblesse, il descend sa main jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il désire et arrive à me faire pousser un cri de douleur je ne sais comment.

-Tu as intérêt à revenir et m'offrir ce que je veux, reprend-il d'un ton plus dur.

Il se retourne ensuite et sors de la pièce sans me jeter un regard. Je m'effondre au sol incapable de contrôler mes sanglots. C'est la première fois que je pleure, c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi faible, aussi impuissant. Mais une chose est sûr, je ne recommencerai pas. Je me promets que cette erreur sera la dernière.

Oh oui je vais rentrer papa mais tu vas le regretter profondément…


	3. Un modeste et une amoureuse écervelée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! 
> 
> Voici les deux tributs du Deux!
> 
> Un grand merci à Viltis :-)
> 
> Bonne lecture!

  
**  
**

****

** District Deux **

****

****

****

  
**Faïni Trice, 17 ans**   


  
**  
** **-**   


Je regarde le jeu d'un air blasé. La partie vient juste de commencer mais j'ai déjà gagné. Je regarde mon adversaire, un vieillard à la barbe blanchissante, et soupire.

-Allez papy, je m'exaspère. Je vais t'aider un peu, tu vas jouer ton cavalier en E3 puis moi je vais naïvement tomber dans ton piège en le mangeant avec ma dame. De là tu vas déclencher ton piège en me la prenant avec ton fou pour me mettre échec puis mat grâce à ta tour.

L'homme me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Je soupire de plus belle.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je ne suis pas le meilleur joueur d'échec de Panem pour rien, je rappelle avec mon plus beau sourire. Depuis que tu as bougé ton premier pion je savais ce que tu allais faire. C'est une tactique de débutant, une tactique de merde en fait. Tu ferais mieux de rester chez toi à chier dans tes couches.

Je vois mon adversaire blêmir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Bien sûr que je ne peux pas tout deviner mais en harcelant mes adversaires je donne l'impression du contraire. De là il n'en est que plus simple de les battre. Tellement simple… Tellement frustrant de n'avoir aucun adversaire à sa taille. Le vieux est totalement abattu, il n'est plus capable de rien. En moins de deux tours son roi tombe.

-Echec et mat, je finis par railler lorsque je le vois dubitatif.

Je ramasse l'argent que l'on a misé et m'en vais sans un regard vers les badauds. Tous les mercredis soir je vais au tournoi d'échec de notre district. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour faire part de mes talents intellectuels. Cette année je vais gagner les Hunger Games pour une seule raison, je suis le plus intelligent. Je ne ressemble pas à tous ces carrières sans cervelles. Je ne suis peut-être pas une montagne de muscle expert en maniement d'arme mais j'excelle dans mon art.

J'arrive enfin chez moi, du moins chez mes parents. Je monte les escaliers sans bruit car il est déjà tard, ils dorment sûrement. Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je me jette sur mon ordinateur portable. Je dois être le seul à en avoir un ici. Je l'ai gagné il y a deux ans en gagnant un tournoi d'échec au Capitole.

Je lance mon jeu préféré : les Hunger Games. Je les connais tous par cœur. Je commence une nouvelle partie et prend la deuxième expiation, celle de Haymitch Abernathy, mon année préférée. Comme d'habitude je ne prends pas de carrière, il ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Je prends un gars chétif du cinq, celui qui parait le plus inoffensif. Les jeux commencent. Au bain de sang, je me cache. Il ne sert à rien de courir pour qui sait attendre. Je me dirige ensuite vers les carrières qui se sont réunis à la corne. Ils m'acceptent car ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour la garder tandis qu'ils vont chasser. De là tout est simple. Il suffit juste d'immiscer la mauvaise graine, de dire qu'un tel a dit ça. C'est bientôt un nouveau bain de sang entre carrière. Moi je me cache et achève les blessés. Quand il n'y a plus de carrière les autres tributs rappliquent. Je les attends cachés et les tues un par un. Le dernier est Haymitch. Il est toujours le dernier.

Je suis enfin sacré champion, le jeu est fini.

Voilà pourquoi je vais gagner. Voilà pourquoi je suis volontaire pour cette Expiation. Aucun carrière n'arrive à ma cheville. Certes ils ont les armes mais moi j'ai la plus dangereuse, celle du langage. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas me battre, au contraire, je suis même assez doué avec les armes de jet. Mais je préfère utiliser ma cervelle, c'est bien plus lucratif. Chaque mot bien utilisé est largement plus acéré que n'importe quelle lame. Si je suis champion du district deux c'est tout simplement parce que je le mérite, parce que je désire gagner plus que tous les autres.

J'éteins l'ordinateur et enlève mes vêtements. En voyant mon corps je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Je ne ressemble vraiment en rien à un carrière. Je n'ai aucun muscle saillant. Pourtant je suis allé en centre d'entraînement des carrières de mes cinq ans jusqu'à mes six ans, pour faire comme les autres comme les autres. Du moins j'étais sensé. Malgré mon jeune âge je manipulais déjà tout le monde. Le midi je mangeais toujours plus et je crois bien n'avoir jamais fait un exercice en entier. Mais un jour je suis allé trop loin. J'ai fait comme dans mon jeu, j'ai monté les gars de plus de seize ans les uns contre les autres. Comme toujours, ça part d'une histoire de fille. Malheureusement une baston générale a éclaté. Et dans un centre rempli d'arme ça n'a pas fait bon ménage… Quatre morts, sept blessés et deux mutilés. J'ai été mis en cause et j'ai été viré. Officiellement seulement.

Un instructeur m'a raccompagné chez moi. Sur le chemin il m'a avoué avoir été impressionné qu'à mon âge je réussisse à faire ça. Il a parlé à mes parents et leurs a conseillé de me faire arrêter les exercices physique pour la stratégie. De toute façon je n'aimais pas m'entraîner.

Je me suis retrouvé a aller de nouveau au centre mais pour une autre raison, pour aller voir mon instructeur. Il m'a alors conseillé nombre de livres que j'ai lu avidement. Sun Tzu, Machiavel… Des noms de l'ancien monde qui avaient tous compris. Je me suis ensuite mis aux échecs où je me suis révélé être un farouche adversaire.

Enfin bref, demain aura lieu la moisson et il est déjà trois heures du matin, il faut que je dorme. Ce que je fais à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Je me réveille six heures plus tard en pleine forme. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Je m'habille rapidement et simplement. De toute façon ce n'est pas ma beauté qui me fera remporter des sponsors. Je descends dans la cuisine où ma mère m'attend. Je la vois trembler. Elle ne me le dit pas mais je sais qu'elle voudrait que je renonce, elle a peur de me perdre.

-Tu sais que je ne risque rien maman, je la rassure. Je ne peux que gagner.

C'était la phrase de trop, ma mère lâche sa tasse de café qui explose au sol et fond en larme. Elle se jette dans mes bras.

-S'il te plaît mon bébé, parvint-elle à balbutier entre deux sanglots. N'y va pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas te voir mourir, pas comme ça. Pas dans ces maudits jeux.

Grâce au ciel mon père arrive à ce moment, l'arrachant de mes bras.

-Mais tu vas arrêter un peu oui, s'énerve-t-il. Tu sais très bien que Faïni n'échouera pas. Notre fils est un champion. Et puis, ajoute-t-il fièrement, même s'il meurt, ce qui n'arrivera pas, ce sera en héros, en honorant son district.

Ma mère ne réplique pas mais s'enfuit en pleurant dans sa chambre. Elle ne viendra pas me voir. Tant pis. Je mange en silence puis pars en direction de la place centrale, accompagné de mon père. En arrivant, tout le monde m'applaudis, tous voit en moi un vainqueur. Ils ont raison. Je m'enregistre et rejoint la section des dix-sept ans. J'arrive juste à temps pour le début de la moisson. Notre hôte, un espèce de nain chauve vêtu tout de vert prend la parole.

-Bien le bonjour à tous, claironne-t-il en jetant un regard d'agacement sur l'homme à sa droite. Bon ne perdons pas de temps en palabre inutile et écoutons notre très cher président.

Le grand écran s'allume et j'écoute attentivement le président. Je focalise plus mon regard sur le premier Haut-Juge. Il ne parle pas. J'en déduis que Peeta Mellark n'est pas celui qui a fait les jeux, il ne doit être là que par pur photogénie. A la fin, je suis très excité. Ces jeux vont être à ma hauteur. Mettre les scientifiques au centre de cette expiation va me demander beaucoup de réflexion et j'adore ça. A peine l'écran s'éteint-il que le nain reprend la parole.

-Bien… bien… bien... grogne-t-il visiblement exaspéré par le mentor. Vous avez compris, évènement spécial bla bla bla, continue-t-il, pressé de finir. Donc mentor spécial. Enfin bref vous verrez tout ça plus tard. Et si on passait au tirage au sort ? Bien puisque j'y suis obligé honneur aux dames.

Alors qu'il allait plonger sa main dans le bocal en verre, notre mentor se racle la gorge.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre cher hôte, intervient-il faignant la surprise. Mais il me semble que vous ayez omis de me présenter.

Le nain recule en marmonnant. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec ce grincheux.

-Oui oui oui, râle l'hôte. Voici le Professeur Rast, éminent chercheur du Capitole.

Une salve d'applaudissement se fait entendre. Je sent que le voyage va être amusant avec ces deux là.

\- Votre seigneurie est contente ? reprend-il en mimant une courbette. Je peux continuer mon travail ?

Notre mentor hoche la tête ce qui a pour effet d'énerver encore plus notre cher hôte. Ce dernier plonge la main dans l'urne et prend le premier papier qui passe.

-Kalu Joit ! crie-t-il

J'esquisse un sourire tandis que la « gagnante » monte sur la scène sous les applaudissements. Il faut dire que la situation est plutôt amusante si l'on sait que c'est elle que le district a choisie comme tribut féminin.

-Une volontaire ? demande-t-il à l'assemblée.

Une question qui devait normalement rester sans réponse. En théorie car une main se lève de la section des seize ans.

-Je suis volontaire, murmure-t-elle un tantinet timide.

J'avoue que là j'en suis le premier surpris. Kalu bouillonne sur scène, au bord de l'explosion.

-NON ! hurle-t-elle, son visage rouge de rage. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !

Notre hôte lui tapote l'épaule.

-Je suis désolé jeune fille mais oust, ironise-t-il amusé par la situation. Du vent vous êtes libre.

La fille qui vient de se porter volontaire monte sur la scène sous les huées des spectateurs. Je la connais, elle fait partie du centre d'entraînement. Elle n'est pas très grande ni forcément musclé. Son seul atout reste son visage assez jolie bien que caché par ses cheveux bruns. Elle arrive au côté de notre hôte, en face de Kalu qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Alors que cette dernière va pour lui donner un magistral coup de poing, l'hôte lui envoie un coup de pied dans le genou, la faisant tomber de la scène.

-Mais c'est pas bientôt finit oui ! s'exaspère-t-il. J'ai dit oust alors tu dégages !

Kalu est ramenée par des pacificateurs, histoire qu'elle ne cause pas de remous. L'hôte se retourne vers la fille.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? demande-t-il calmement à la volontaire.

-Ela Oni, réussit-elle a balbutier

L'hôte hoche la tête.

-Bien les garçons maintenant.

Il plonge le bras est tout aussi vite il retire un nom.

-Karl Joit !

Je ne le laisse même pas monter sur scène.

-Je suis volontaire, je m'exclame

Je monte sur scène sous les applaudissements. L'hôte est vraiment petit.

-Je m'appelle Faïni Trice, je clame haut et fort pour que tous puisse m'entendre.

-Bien maintenant serrez-vous la main.

Un nouveau raclement du professeur vient nous interrompre.

-Oui, oui je sais, rectifie-t-il en dévisageant le mentor.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le trajet jusqu'à la capitale avec ses deux-là promet…

-Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Je serre la main de ma partenaire et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Je sourie. A ce moment je comprends qu'elle m'aime. Je comprends que je vais pouvoir me servir d'elle, qu'elle va me servir de bouclier.

* * *

**Ela Oni, 16 ans**

**-**

Lorsque je me réveille, mon premier réflexe est de sortir la photo qui est cachée sous mon oreiller. Il est tellement beau… Je passe mon doigt sur sa peau qui semble douce, sur ses cheveux courts en bataille. Comme un rituel je fais ensuite le contour de ses yeux verts avant d'embrasser ses fines lèvres. Je soupire… Que dois-je faire pour qu'il me remarque ? Que dois-je faire que je n'ai pas encore essayé ? Je l'aime depuis le premier jour, depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui il y a de ça douze ans déjà. Lorsque j'ai appris que ses parents l'avaient inscrit en centre de carrière j'ai supplié mes parents de m'y inscrire. Malheureusement je ne me suis pas révélée être la meilleure. Ce n'est pas que je suis mauvaise mais je n'excelle dans aucun domaine. De même je ne suis pas spécialement laide mais pas très jolie non plus. En gros je n'ai rien pour moi. Au centre on m'a rapidement mise de côté, les instructeurs n'ayant d'yeux que pour les « meilleurs ». Je me suis donc efforcée de donner le meilleur de moi-même afin qu'il me voit. Malheureusement ça n'a pas fonctionné. A peine me disait-il bonjour…

Alors quand j'ai appris qu'il se présentait et qu'il allait nous représenter, je n'ai pas hésité. Malheureusement Kalu Joit fut bien plus forte que moi, m'éjectant de la compétition en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Je devrai donc me contenter de regarder la victoire de mon bien-aimé à la télé. Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Faïni…

Je me lève du lit en posant sa photo sur mon oreiller. Je m'habille en deux minutes. Je n'ai jamais été comme toutes ses pimbêches qui mettent trois plombes à choisir des vêtements. Moi, un simple jean/tee-shirt me suffit. Je me coiffe rapidement, mettant un serre-tête pour dégager mon front. Une fois prête, je sors de ma chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Mon père a déjà préparé le petit-déjeuner. Pour lui moisson ou pas, c'est un jour comme les autres, surtout que sa fille ne risque rien.

-Bonjour Ela, bien dormie ? me demande-t-il joyeusement

Je hoche la tête. Je n'ai pas très envie de parler. Je regarde mon assiette, deux œufs m'y attendent. Je les engloutis en deux secondes.

-Doucement, rigole-t-il. Tu es toute seule dans ton assiette.

Je souffle. Mon père et ses maximes à la noix… Je me décide enfin à lui parler, ou du moins lui poser la même question que tous les matins.

-Comment va maman ?

Comme d'habitude il perd aussitôt son sourire. Ma mère est atteinte de la maladie de Huntington, maladie rare mais insoignable dans les districts. En gros elle perd la boule peu à peu. C'est en partie pour ça que j'aurai aimé participer aux Hunger Games, pour lui permettre d'aller au Capitole se faire soigner.

-Bof, me répond-il le visage sombre. Pire que hier mais moins que demain. Elle a à peu près bien dormi cette nuit.

Je hoche la tête. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours connu ma mère malade. Enfin bref on ne peut rien y faire. J'ai encore deux ans pour tenter les Hunger Games, du moins si ma mère survit jusque-là.

-Tu viens à la moisson ? je propose avec l'espoir qu'il me dise oui.

\- Non je ne peux pas, répond-il gêné. Un chantier m'attend…

Cela ne m'étonne même pas. Avec un salaire en moins, papa est obligé de cumuler les chantiers. Heureusement ses talents de maître charpentier sont reconnus à travers tous Panem, lui procurant de nombreuses offres de chantier. Une chance on pourrait dire.

-Bon, je soupire déçue. Ben j'y vais, à ce soir.

Mon père me répond d'un hochement de tête. Je pars de la maison sur le champ et m'empresse d'aller sur la place principale. Je dois avoir au moins une heure d'avance. Je suis la première dans la rangée des seize ans. L'avantage c'est que je ne loupe rien au spectacle qui se présente sur la scène. Notre hôte est déjà là, Oki j'ai cru comprendre. Un nain qui remplace notre ancienne harpie d'hôtesse. A le voir, je pense que l'on ne gagne rien au change. Il est vêtu d'une longue tunique verte. Son visage est en grande partie recouvert par une longue barbe verte et un crâne chauve. Le mélange est assez… étrange. Si Capitolien quoi. Enfin bref, Oki, qui a l'air d'un vieux grincheux soit dit en passant, est en train de crier sur l'homme à ses côtés. Apparemment, l'homme lui tape sur le système à lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. Je plains mon pauvre Faïni qui va devoir le supporter. L'homme finit par s'éloigner. Bon ben je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Kalu arrive dans la section des dix-huit ans en grande pompe, applaudie par toute ses soi-disant « amies ». Des hypocrites oui. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réussi à me faire d'ami, je n'aime pas lécher les pompes des autres. Je m'impatiente. Il me tarde de voir Faïni. A mesure que le temps passe je ne cesse de m'inquiéter. C'est quand même le héros de cette journée, il devrait être là. Alors qu'Oki prend la parole je le vois enfin arrivé dans une foule d'applaudissement. Cette fois j'applaudis. Lui je l'applaudirai toujours.

Oki nous fait signe de regarder l'écran. Snow junior apparait. Je dois bien avouer que je me moque de ce qu'il peut bien dire. Je le regarde avec des yeux vides, laissant mon esprit divaguer. Je ne pense qu'à Faïni. L'écran s'éteint et après une dernière enguelade entre Oki et le mentor la moisson commence. L'hôte plonge la main dans le bocale et en retire un nom. De toute façon peu importe puisque…

-Kalu Joit !

Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Son nom est tiré ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne se portera pas volontaire. Ce qui veut dire… Non, attends Ela, réfléchis, soit rationnelle. Tu n'as strictement aucune chance. Aucune ! Alors n'y pense même pas ! Pourtant… Pourtant... Faïni serait obligé de me remarquer. Il ne pourra qu'approuver ma bravoure. Et peut-être… Peut-être tomberait-il amoureux de moi… Désolé papa mais je le dois. Comprends-moi s'il te plaît.

-Je suis volontaire ! je murmure inconsciemment

Voilà je l'ai fait. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'avance pas après pas sous les hués des spectateurs. En même temps il fallait s'en douter, Kalu représente ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le district. Mais dans quoi me suis-je embarquer ? Je blêmis en voyant la fureur de Kalu. Et je suis sensée monter sur cette scène ? Mais elle va me tuer ! Heureusement pour moi Oki la fait « descendre » de la scène.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

Après quelques secondes j'arrive enfin à balbutier mon nom. Je regarde le mentor qui me sourit. Il a l'air vraiment bizarre. On ne dirait pas qu'il s'apprête à voir mourir vingt-trois gamins. Je baisse les yeux en rougissant. Je ne regarde même pas Faïni monter sur scène. Je ne réagis que lorsque Oki nous dit de nous serrer la main. Il saisit la mienne en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ca y est j'ai enfin réussi. Il m'a enfin remarqué. Il ne peut que remarquer tous ce que je fais pour lui.

On nous conduit à la mairie où l'on me fait rentrer dans un petit salon. Normalement personne ne devrait me rendre visite. Malheureusement pour moi la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer une Kalu en fureur. J'ai à peine le temps de rentrer qu'elle est sur moi. Elle m'attrape par les cheveux et me jette au sol, brisant en mille morceaux la table de salon en verre.

-TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! me hurle-t-elle

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre. Kalu me donne un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac me faisant rejeter le peu que j'avais mangé. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé.

-Comment as-tu osée ? continue-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance… C'était censé être mon année !

Je ne réponds pas. De toute façon il n'y a rien à dire puisqu'elle a raison. Kalu s'approche de moi.

-Tu as de la chance tu sais, me murmure-t-elle, un air sadique sur le visage. Les pacificateurs m'ont dit de ne surtout pas te toucher le visage. Qu'il ne devait y avoir aucune trace…

Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis qu'elle approche sa main de mon coude. Elle commence à le tordre m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Ce serait si simple de te casser quelque chose… Mais on me l'a interdit aussi, finit-elle par dire en laissant tomber mon bras, dépitée.

Elle me relève par les cheveux et me donne un coup de poing dans le foie. Je me laisse tomber en larme. Kalu s'éloigne vers la porte. Avant de disparaître il m'adresse un dernier regard.

-J'ai hâte de te voir mourir au bain de sang, susurre-t-elle en souriant.


End file.
